falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Metal armor (Fallout 3)
|item name2 =Metal helmet |dr2 =5 |hp2 =50 |weight2 =3 |value2 =70 |repair2 =Metal helmet |baseid2 = |footer = Metal helmet }} The metal armor and matching metal helmet is a piece of armor in Fallout 3. Characteristics A craft metal armor created from a variety of scrap pieces put on a black leather armor. The metal helmet is similar in shape to a motorcycle helmet, though with a dirty silver color instead of white, as well as no neck wrap or goggles for males, and for females, the helmet is made of rusted metal and is open faced, similar in shape to combat helmets (although it still muffles the user's voice while worn). The shoulder plates have metal spikes welded onto them. Metal armor serves as a very heavy armor, second only to Ranger battle armor for non-powered armors, although at the cost of 1 Agility. It is fairly rare, and so, is usually used as a mid game item, after combat armor and before obtaining Power Armor Training, but should be avoided by players who rely heavily on agility (such as stealth based characters and snipers). Variants * Gamma shield armor - The gamma shield armor isn't unique, but does have a few benefits over regular metal armor. The gamma shield armor adds to Radiation Resistance, but also weighs 15 more pounds. * Samurai armor - The samurai armor, worn by Toshiro Kago, has a lower DR than metal armor, but increases Melee Weapons and total damage done by those weapons by 10. * Apocalypse gladiator armor - Apocalypse gladiator armor and apocalypse gladiator helmet are an armor set cut from Fallout 3. They are identical with metal armor and metal helmet in terms of looks and stats except for an increased durability (75 instead of 50 item HP for the helmet and 1200 instead of 500 for the armor). Comparison : Unique apparel are highlighted with a darker background Locations * Can be found on Leroy Walker at either Lincoln Memorial or Paradise Falls. * Can sometimes (rarely) be bought from Moira at Craterside Supply in Megaton. * Can occasionally be bought from Karl at Meresti Metro station. * Can be found on Commander Jabsco at Fort Bannister. * Can be found on Jotun and Ymir at Paradise Falls. * Can be found in National Archives sub-basement behind a Very Hard locked gate. * Can be found in a locked footlocker (average) at the entrance to the deathclaw sanctuary. * Worn by the bandits who attack the Aqua Pura caravans in Broken Steel. ** Should one choose to join them, Split Jack will give the Lone Wanderer a suit and helmet. * One helmet can always be found at the top of the Washington Monument, near the mattress. * Can be bought from Flak 'n' Shrapnel in Rivet City. * Another helmet can always be found in the Taft Tunnel. * Can be bought from Crow after investing caps in his caravan. * Can be found in a locker in the Vault 112 equipment room (on the eastern wall of the Tranquility lounger area, opened only by hacking a Hard terminal). Gallery Metal armor female.png|Female model with different helmet MetalArmorCA.jpg|Metal armor concept art by Adam Adamowicz Category:Fallout 3 armor and clothing Category:Fallout 3 headwear fr:Armure métallique pl:Metalowy pancerz ru:Металлическая броня (Fallout 3) uk:Металева броня (Fallout 3)